The present invention relates to systems and methods for measuring RCS patterns of large targets, and more particularly, to a system and methods for measuring RCS patterns of large targets in a compact target range of limited size.
It has not previously been possible to measure the radar cross section (RCS) of large targets in an indoor compact range. This is because conventional techniques used to make such RCS measurements are prohibitively expensive. Such ranges require reflectors whose sizes are at least twice the size of the target and a chamber whose height and width are each more than three times the size of the target. Furthermore, these items increase dramatically in cost as the sizes of the reflectors and chambers increase. Measurement of the RCS patterns of large targets in a compact range of limited size is of interest to those skilled in the art since the cost of building a chamber is estimated at roughly one million dollars per foot of target length.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for apparatus and methods that permits RCS measurements of large targets in existing lower cost and smaller size chambers.